


The Dragonborn Comes

by Irusu



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, photobashing, sorry to disappoint anyone hoping the title was a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: You mentioned you liked the Northern lights, night skies, atmospheric landscapes and scenic views. Happy to oblige.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	The Dragonborn Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amiodara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiodara/gifts).



[Click here for a larger version.](https://ao3.pictures/skyrim/dovahkiin-1200px.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> We've got the Dovahkiin here with my preferred standard loadout of fireball in one hand and battleaxe in the other, partly because I am terrible at the controller and thus just spray fire and hack in a circle whenever I fight, but mostly because the fireball made for a good focal point and the battleaxe made a nice shape.
> 
> This image is a photobashed composite made of stock photos and renders, [my own 3D render of the figure](https://ao3.pictures/skyrim/Skyrim-full-render.jpg), and a lot of overpainting to get her armor to somewhere in the vicinity of Skyrim. Plus she's got the male version of The Helmet because I like it better than the female version.
> 
> I have had the theme to Skyrim stuck in my head all day while working on this, but went with the song all the bards sing in the game for the title just because my character always found it funny to tip them to sing it, all unknowing that the Dragonborn was standing right in front of them. (My character did not have a sophisticated sense of humor.)
> 
> I hope you like this!


End file.
